Les dragons peuvent vivre pour toujours
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Les dragons naissent du feu, se nourrissent du feu et tant que le feu sera éternel, ils le resteront. Seuls les dragons peuvent vivre pour toujours. Un dragon, c'était dans ses cordes mais pas un bébé humain. Fragile et frêle, une chute ou un microbe pouvait le tuer. Non, il lui fera pousser des ailes, à ce bébé, lui fera cracher du feu. Il vivra pour toujours, comme un dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Les dragons peuvent vivre pour toujours**

 **Résumé :**

Leur peau était pareille à la paroi rocheuse d'une montagne, leur cœur était un volcan. Certains étaient plus puissants que plusieurs dizaines de troupeaux d'hippogriffes, plus rapides qu'une étoile filante qui déchire le ciel. Ils régnaient en maître là-haut, dans le sang et dans les flammes, dans leur incandescent royaume fait d'écailles resplendissantes et de pierres en fusion.

Ils naissaient du feu, croissaient dans le feu, se nourrissaient du feu, et c'était aussi dans le feu qu'ils se reproduisaient. Et tant que le feu serait éternel, les dragons le resteront. Seuls les dragons pouvaient vivre pour toujours. Il pouvait s'occuper d'un dragon, c'était dans ses cordes.

Mais un bébé humain, ce n'était pas un dragon. C'était fragile et frêle. Une chute ou un microbe pouvait lui être fatal. Alors, Charlie lui fera pousser des ailes, à ce bébé, il lui fera cracher du feu.

Il le fera vivre pour toujours, comme un dragon.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une mère et un père**

* * *

 _25 septembre 2004, montages des Carpates, Roumanie._

 **« Olga, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ! Il est encore jeune et fougueux, et ce serait trop dangereux de… »**

Mais le vent des montagnes avalait ses avertissements comme un ouragan et avant qu'il n'ait réussi à l'arrêter, elle avait déjà bondi sur le dos du jeune dragon qui se hissa sur ses pattes arrières comme un hippogriffe mécontent. Elle s'accrocha à ses écailles et aboya un ordre en langue dragonne. Le dragon frappa de ses pâtes griffues et la terre sous les pieds de Charlie trembla, les branches des arbres remuant tout autour de lui comme s'ils essayaient d'échapper à la bête tempétueuse. Il défit précipitamment sa corde magique qu'il avait enroulé autour de ses épaules, dans l'idée de s'en servir de lasso et d'immobiliser le dragon, mais ce fut bien inutile puisqu'il décolla de la montagne, Olga sur son dos.

Mi-fasciné, mi terrifié, il regarda la dresseuse de dragon hurler comme une guerrière, les bras brandis vers le ciel, chevauchant le dragon qui faisait des cercles dans le ciel encombré de nuage gris. Il finit par en rire, soulagé de l'avoir une fois de plus si maîtresse de la situation. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle quand elle faisait face à un nouveau dragon, il aurait surement dû apprendre depuis le temps que, même si elle était humaine, les dragons et elle venaient de la même terre, se comprenaient. Lui ne pouvait que contempler et étudier ces magnifiques cracheurs de feu, d'aussi près qu'ils le lui autorisaient.

Le dragon retourna sur la terre ferme de la montagne et Olga en bondit avec une souplesse, ses longs cheveux noirs lisses volant dans l'air derrière elle comme un ruisseau de fumée de charbon. Elle atterrit sur le sol tel un animal, une main contre l'herbe, et les genoux pliés. Le dragon secoua son cou d'écailles et elle se redressa. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il secoua la tête avec dérision.

 **« Je ne m'y ferais jamais, je crois !**

 **-C'est pourtant un jeu d'enfant, Charlie. »**

Son visage d'habitude insouciant était dur, et son regard noir était perdu dans la forêt qui les encerclait. Charlie fronça les sourcils et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa collègue et amie.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Je suis enceinte.**

 **-Enceinte ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard assassin, énervée de s'entendre répétée ainsi. Charlie n'osa pas lui demander plus de détails, encore moins la questionner sur le père, et préféra lui assurer de sa voix la plus réconfortant que tout allait bien se passer.

 **« Je serai là pour t'aider, Olga, quoiqu'il arrive. »**

Elle soupira et lui offrit un sourire triste, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était quasiment aussi grande que lui mais bien plus fine, et il l'enserra dans une étreinte d'ours. Le vent soufflait et soufflait, mais il put l'entendre distinctement dans son oreille.

 **« Je peux pas être une mère, Charlie. »**

 _3 mai 2005, refuge d'Araphos, Roumanie._

 **« Qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise, fais-le taire, Charlie, FAIS-LE TAIRE !**

 **-Ollie, calme-toi, respire… »**

Le bébé continuait à brailler et pleurer dans son berceau, au bout du lit. Charlie l'avait entendu de sa chambre, comme à chaque fois, et, n'entendant pas les pleurs diminuer après cinq longues minutes, il s'était levé et s'était rendu dans la chambre d'Olga. Il l'avait trouvée, assise sur le bord du lit, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles et ses yeux fermés. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, et d'arrière en avant, sans s'arrêter. Il s'était précipité sur elle et il essayait de l'apaiser, de la faire sortir de son hystérie, mais elle continuait à lui ordonner de faire taire son fils comme une litanie. Il lui caressait le dos, ne sachant que faire. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les bébés, et certainement pas sur ceux pas plus vieux d'un mois, mais il supposait qu'il devait avoir faim, ou qu'il fallait lui changer sa couche… ou peut-être seulement le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer. Mais lui ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça, il n'était pas fait pour les bébés humains, il ne savait pas comment en prendre soin. C'était Olga, sa mère, c'était elle qu'il réclamait à pleurs et à cris.

Mais Olga ne bougeait pas, et continuait son manège, et le bébé continuait à pleurer, de plus en plus fort, de façon déchirante. A pleurer et pleurer, comme si on l'éventrait. Ca faisait mal à Charlie de l'entendre.

Olga bondit de ses bras et beugla à son fils :

 **« LA FERME ! LA FERME ! JE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! »**

Et l'enfant continua de pleurer, il crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. Désemparé, il attrapa son amie par la taille et la força à se rassoir. Elle respirait fort et laborieusement, et il alla chercher l'enfant dans le berceau, rouge vif à cause de la force qu'il mettait dans ses hurlements. Il le berça dans ses bras comme il put mais il continuait de pleurer.

 **« Olga, s'il-te-plait,** la supplia Charlie. **Il faut que tu le nourrisses… »**

Le visage aux cernes sombres d'Olga se tourna vers lui et elle prit une longue inspiration chevrotante. Elle essayait de prendre sur elle mais il y avait quelque chose qui dansait dans ses yeux noirs… quelque chose qui lui tordit l'estomac. Mais Charlie décida de l'ignorer et posa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

 **« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ? »**

Et le regard qu'elle leva sur lui avait déjà tout d'un appel au secours.

 _29 octobre 2005, village d'Araphos, Roumanie._

Il se rappellera très certainement toute sa vie avec quelle brusquerie son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, le sentiment d'asphyxie qu'il avait éprouvé juste avant de se remettre à respirer, cette sensation d'être aspiré dans le vortex par les entrailles. De voir tout son monde s'écrouler en une seconde, un clignement de cil, juste le temps d'ouvrir une porte et de voir les draps pliés sur le lit, vide. Déserté et froid comme la mort.

Il avait cru défaillir en ce moment précis mais, au lieu de ça, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur comme s'il pouvait encore la retrouver tapie sous le lit, ou dissimulée dans l'armoire, ou bien dans la salle de bain adjacente. Mais plus il fouillait, et plus il ne remarquait qu'un vide, le vide laissé par toutes ses affaires qu'elle avait emmenées avec elle, le vide laissé dans sa vie à lui. Mais aucun vide, non, aucun dans le berceau où l'enfant dormait paisiblement.

Et sur son bureau, il y avait une lettre. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle disait mais il la lut tout de même, se laissant tomber sur la chaise avant même d'avoir fini la première phrase. _Je ne peux pas._ Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ? _Charlie, je suis tellement désolée, tellement…_ Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! pas à lui ! pas à lui, Merlin, pas à lui… _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi mais, même avec ton aide, mon frère, je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable, tu le sais…_ non, non, pas à lui, s'il-vous plait, pas à lui… _tu ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans les yeux parce que je sais ce que tu y voyais. Je le déteste, Charlie, je sais que c'est immonde à dire, mais je déteste cet enfant et je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux être sa mère._ Et alors qui, lui ? Lui ? Merlin, mais qui s'occuperait de cet enfant ? _Tu seras le meilleur des pères pour lui, Charlie, j'en suis persuadée, tu as ça en toi, tu es fait pour ça. Fait pour aimer, enseigner et protéger, mais pas moi. Je sais que tu l'adopteras comme ton propre fils, comme tu m'as adoptée…_ non, Olga, s'il-te-plait, supplia-t-il à son fantôme, ne me fais pas ça…

Il laissa tomber la lettre au sol et on pouvait y lire la dernière phrase, _prends soin de toi,_ et puis, le néant blanc de la page. Et comme touché par un maléfice, le bébé se mit à pleurer dans la pièce vidée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les doigts en feu**

* * *

 _18 juin 2016, village d'Araphos, Roumanie._

« Arrête un peu de faire le gros malin, Grigou ! Et aide-moi à faire le linge !  
-C'est toi qui fais ta tronche de cake, Ax… on le fera plus tard… regarde plutôt ce que j'fais… avec ça… »

La fillette repoussa ses cheveux blonds vénitiens frisés de ses mains mouillées, en poussant un soupir d'exagération infantile pour communiquer toute l'étendue de son irritation, mais son compagnon était bien sourd à ses petits mouvements d'humeurs. Il continuait à jongler avec deux couteaux qu'elle aurait bien utilisé pour lui couper l'envie de faire le pitre. Concentré et la bouche entr'ouverte, il faisait des petits pas, le menton levé sur les deux couteaux qu'ils faisaient voler, leurs lames lançant des éclats chaque fois que le soleil roumain les frappait de ses rayons.

« GRIGORE ! cria-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je me fiche de tes couteaux à la noix ! Pose-les et viens m'aider !  
-Putain, t'es pas drôle ! »

Elle grimaça au gros-mot qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'employer une fois devant sa mère et dont ses fesses se rappelaient encore. Grigore avait le chic pour imiter le franc-parler des grands et elle… et bien, elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec lui pour sa propre éducation. Mais ses idées noires furent balayées rapidement quand elle le vit se débarrasser des couteaux en les lançant vers un arbre. Ils se plantèrent tour à tour dans son tronc.

« Merci, dit-elle sur un ton hypocrite. Viens frotter avec moi !  
-Quand je pense qu'y'aurait juste à nous donner des baguettes et on les laverait par magie… »

Elle s'accroupit près de la bassine, qui gardait magiquement l'eau chaude, en levant les yeux d'exaspération. Et c'était reparti pour la sempiternelle lamentation de Grigore… tout était prétexte pour qu'il se plaigne que les adultes ne leur fassent pas importer des baguettes de Londres. Il ferait mieux de se faire une idée. Ils étaient coincés ici, dans cette campagne profonde peuplée de dragons, ad vita eternam. Ils pourriraient ici, gâchis immense de leur potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnu et applaudi, au dam de la postérité qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait. Ils resteraient ici, à nourrir à la béquée des nourrissons écaillés cracheurs de feu et à laver le linge à la main, dans ce petit refuge pour parias de la société qui préféraient la compagnie des dragons à celle des hommes. Elle, elle s'y était faite.

« Tu fais déjà assez de dégâts sans baguette, Grigou, préféra-t-elle répondre en plongeant un tee-shirt blanc dans l'eau.  
-Normaaaal ! lâcha-t-il en écartant les bras. Ils m'donnent pas de baguette, alors j'y vais à l'instinct, Ax ! J'y vais avec les mains, donc c'est plus brouillon ! »

Sur quoi, il ouvrit une main et une flamme orange en surgit, un sourire arrogant déployé sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les yeux avec énervement et lui saisit le poignet pour lui enfoncer la main dans l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'horripilait quand il jouait au dragon !

« Oui, bah sers-toi plutôt de tes mains pour laver le linge, Grigou-tout-flamme !  
-T'es naze !  
-Non, c'est toi qu'es naze ! »

Le garçon éclaboussa d'un geste son amie qui s'immobilisa, le visage mouillé et figé en horreur. Elle finit par réagir et hurla un « GRIGORE ! » furieux. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à crier son prénom et il se retourna plutôt vers un grand roux à la carrure impressionnante qui, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, lui faisait signe de venir. Il se leva, tapota les cheveux humides de sa camarade de labeur qui le repoussa avec colère.

« J'reviens, Ax ! Y'a Charlie qui m'appelle !  
-Je sais, je suis pas sourde ! claqua-t-elle. Et tu reviens, hein ! Et pas dans cinq-cent-cinquante ans ! »

Les réprimandes tombèrent dans l'oreille peu attentive de Grigore qui s'éloignait déjà, trottinant, en direction de la petite maison rustique en pierres grises où, dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'attendait Charlie. Il avait un fin mais très long sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux, plissés à cause du soleil, semblaient rire d'une blague qu'il ne formulerait jamais à voix haute. Mais Charlie était comme ça. A garder toutes ses blagues pour lui et à donner l'impression de se retenir de rire, continuellement. Grigore aimait plutôt ça, même si ça avait quelque chose de particulièrement frustrant…

« Devine quoi, mon grand ! »

Grigore haussa les épaules, n'ayant absolument aucune idée. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les devinettes -un manque d'imagination, sans doute. Charlie qui avait jusque-là les mains derrière le dos, brandit soudainement une épaisse enveloppe jaunâtre et la tendit à Grigore.

« Elle est arrivée à l'instant, précisa Charlie.  
-Ah, l'école. Ouais…, marmonna le garçon en acceptant de mauvaise grâce le courrier. Elle est grosse, ils m'ont envoyé un dico avec ?  
-N'est pas une école prestigieuse qui veut, plaisanta Charlie. Allez, ouvre ! »

Il croisa ses bras musclés contre sa poitrine et Grigore observa une seconde le cachet de cire bordeau. Une sorte de dessin étrange très détaillé, une espèce d'étendard royale. Il retourna l'enveloppe, où il put lire son adresse écrite à l'encre verte.

 _Mr G. CARNATAR_

 _La cabane de Charlie Weasley_  
 _VILLAGE d'ARAPHOS_  
 _ROUMANIE_

« Cabane ? répéta-t-il avec humeur. Ils te respectent pas, là-bas, Charlie.  
-Nos maisons sont un peu des cabanes ! rit-il de bon cœur. Mais c'est toujours mieux que les tentes qu'on avait avant…  
-Avant, avant…, se moqua Grigore. Vos histoires d'avant à vous, les vieux…  
-Ouvre-la ! »

Grigore lança un regard agacé à Charlie qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup, et finit par obéir. Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Charlie voulait qu'il aille à cette école où on était censé lui apprendre à manier une baguette, à confectionner des potions et d'autres choses que même lui trouvait assez utiles. Mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter Araphos, ni de quitter Axelle et Marcel, et encore moins de quitter Charlie. C'était chez lui, ici, ses montagnes, son territoire. Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, là-bas, il y allait parfois avec Charlie voir sa famille de rouquins mais ils étaient si différents.

Il déplia la lettre et fut attaqué par bien trop de mots, bien trop de ponctuations. Il savait lire à peu près, mais ça l'épuisait. Il rendit la lettre à Charlie et lui demanda de la lui lire.

« D'accord, d'accord, accepta-t-il en souriant. Mais tu vas devoir lire énormément à Poudlard, il va falloir t'y habituer… Alors, fit-il avant de toussoter et de se mettre à lire à voix haute, COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE… »

 _Cher Mr Carnatar,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Carnatar, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Horace Slughorn,_  
 _Directeur-adjoint._

* * *

 _4 août 2016, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre_

« …le trajet s'est très bien passé, on a bien eu quelques secousses au-dessus de Budapest mais rien d'alarmant. Je vous ai ramené un petit quelque chose, d'ailleurs…  
-Oh, Charlie, il ne fallait pas, voyons !  
-Ça, tu vois, mon cœur, c'est pour ça que c'est mon frère préféré !  
-Ron, arrête ! Emmène plutôt ton frère sur la terrasse pendant que je prépare du café ! Oh, et appelle les enfants, qu'ils viennent dire bonjour à leur oncle ! »

Grigore laissa les adultes à leurs conversations sur le perron, au sol encore chaud du soleil de juin qui venait tout juste de leur faire la révérence dans le ciel rougeoyant. Il s'enfonça dans la maison accueillante d'un des nombreux frères de Charlie, si grande qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir six fois leur « cabane ». Il y avait des photos et des portraits gesticulant partout sur les murs bruns et bleu pâle, des tapis pour caresser les pieds dans chaque pièce, des lustres modernes qui jouaient avec la lumière et tellement, tellement de décoration, d'électroménager, d'objets incroyables qu'à chaque fois que Grigore y était entré, il avait cru découvrir un nouveau monde. Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas, d'une certaine façon.

Comment expliquer sinon le spectacle qui l'attendait quand il entra dans le salon ? Assis sur un canapé bordeaux, Hugo et Rose, les neveu et nièce de Charlie regardaient cet engin étrange qu'on lui avait présenté plusieurs fois comme étant une « télé ». C'était assez drôle, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment compris comment ça pouvait fonctionner. Il avait cru que c'était magique, une sorte de dérivé des portraits vivants, mais on lui avait dit que c'étaient des sorciers sans magie qui l'avaient inventé. Des gens qui passaient leur vie à jouer la comédie pour raconter des histoires, ou à parler, et parler, toute la journée sur tous les sujets. Ça ressemblait assez à ceux qui parlaient dans les radios qu'ils avaient à Araphos, ou dans les journaux qu'ils recevaient de temps en temps. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais tellement intéressé, toutes ces histoires. Il préférait la vraie vie, celle proche de lui, celle qui le concernait. Celle qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux.

La petite tête rousse et ronde d'Hugo se tourna vers lui en l'entendant marcher vers eux et son visage se fendit d'un sourire sincère, ce qui interpella Rose qui remarqua alors son arrivée à son tour. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main mais resta concentrée sur l'écran, laissant le soin à son petit frère de se lever du canapé pour accueillir Grigore.

« Bonjour, Grigore ! Maman nous avait dit que vous arriviez demain !  
-Ouais, le chauffeur a mis les gazes, expliqua Grigore en souriant au petit roux à qui il serra la main.  
-Tonton est là aussi ?!  
-Il est dehors avec vos parents, ils prennent le thé ou j'sais pas quoi.  
-Oh cool ! Tu viens, Roro, on va voir Tonton ?  
-J'arrive, répondit Rose, je finis juste l'épisode.  
-D'acc ! »

Et le rouquin s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les adultes dehors. Grigore se gratta le menton, un instant, hésitant à aller faire un tour dans la maison, mais devant l'air absorbé de Rose pour sa télé, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien retenter l'expérience, et donc il alla s'assoir à côté de la brune. Rose lui fit un vague sourire.

« Ca va, le trajet était pas trop long ?  
-Boarf, trois heures, quoi, répondit-il. Mais on est bien dans leur bateau volant, c'est pas trop mal…  
-Toujours mieux que le Magicobus, c'est sûr.  
-C'est quoi que tu regardes ?  
-Avatar. »

Elle sembla alors se rappeler qu'elle discutait avec une sorte d'Alien qui venait d'atterrir de Roumanie, où la seule attraction étaient une troupe de dragons et un village d'obnubilés, hors du temps et du monde.

« Un dessin animé, et c'est un peu dur à expliquer mais c'est cool, lui dit-elle. Alors, tu vas rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on parte pour Poudlard, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais, parait qu'on a pleins de trucs à faire, à acheter…  
-Oh ça… ma mère est stressée depuis six mois à cause de ça.  
-Ca promet.  
-Ouaip. »

* * *

 _1er Septembre 2016, voie 9¾ , Londres, Angleterre_

Après avoir fait ses aux-revoirs à tous les membres présents de la famille de Charlie, Grigore se retourna vers ce dernier qui serrait contre lui Victoire, sa nièce la plus âgée qui partait pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il la relâcha et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à ses parents, et Grigore s'avança vers Charlie. Il lui sourit avec aise et chaleur.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Poudlard, lui assura-t-il. Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude pour toi. Et puis, tu sais que tu peux nous envoyer des lettres quand tu veux. Je sais qu'Axelle n'attendra que ça. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandée de te donner ça. »

Grigore accepta la lettre en secouant la tête, mitigé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Ces derniers temps, on avait cette affreuse tendance à lui écrire toute sorte de courrier, mais à choisir, il préférait de très loin lire la lettre de son amie plutôt que le règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Hermione, la mère d'Hugo et Rose, avait même essayé de lui faire un livre monstrueux qui était censé tout expliquer sur l'école… comme s'il n'allait pas tout bientôt découvrir par lui-même. Les anglais étaient vraiment des gens étranges.

« Je vais trop lui manquer, se targua-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Elle va s'ennuyer à mort sans moi ! En plus, Marcel repart pour son école bulgare, là… quand déjà ?  
-Il rentre à Dumstrang, la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs, tu as son bonjour à lui aussi !  
-Elle va vraiment être toute seule…  
-Elle n'a qu'une année à tenir, et après, elle sera à Poudlard avec toi.  
-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il avec contentement. Ce sera cool. »

Le monstre de métal rouge cracha ses vapeurs en sifflant et Grigore se massa les oreilles en grimaçant. Il jeta un regard irrité au train.

« Il se prend pour un dragon, celui-là, grommela-t-il.  
-Il peut ! rit Charlie. C'est l'heure, va falloir embarquer, mon grand. »

Il lui tapota les épaules avec affection et Grigore lui sourit. Les autres enfants montaient déjà dans le train, se bousculant et criant, et il n'avait jamais vu autant d'agitation, autant de familles… à part, peut-être quand Ron l'avait emmené avec Rose faire leurs achats, dans cette immense ville qui n'avait rien du village d'Araphos.

« On se revoit pour Noël, promit Charlie. »

* * *

On avait essayé de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises ce concept de maisons mais il aurait bien besoin de quelques fois supplémentaires. Mais, après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, dans cette immense école que les autres appelaient un château –il n'avait jamais vu de bâtisse plus haute qu'un dragon mâle juché sur ses pattes avant, et Poudlard était grand comme si dix dragons avaient décidé de se monter sur les épaules successivement… non pas qu'il pensait que des dragons auraient cette idée, un jour, mais si c'était le cas, et ben Poudlard serait sans doute encore plus grand que ça- et bien, maintenant qu'il était là, autant suivre bêtement les règles. Alors, il s'était avancé quand l'homme moustachu au gros ventre –visiblement, celui qui lui avait écrit sa lettre d'admission, cet été- avait prononcé son nom. Il s'était assis sur le tabouret, avait laissé le chapeau malodorant se poser sur sa tête et n'avait pas réagi quand le vêtement avait pris vie, et s'était mis à parler. Il avait bien vu le phénomène se répéter avec les autres, avant lui, et puis, Rose l'avait prévenu qu'il se mettrait peut-être à lui parler dans sa tête, mais que le reste de la salle n'entendrait rien. Donc, quand le chapeau s'était mis à lui dire combien il était téméraire, déterminé et fougueux, et que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un fils de dragon, Grigore lui avait juste répondu que ça faisait aussi un bail, de son côté, qu'il n'avait pas fait la parlotte à un chapeau.

Il avait rigolé et avait crié « GRYFFONDOR ». Et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, ni à se remémorer ce qu'on avait bien plus lui dire sur cette maison. Si on l'envoyait là-bas, c'était que c'était surement très bien. Le chapeau avait été sympa avec lui, et il avait décidé qu'il l'aimait bien, donc il lui ferait confiance pour ça.

On l'avait applaudi comme on avait applaudi tous les autres, et il s'était avancé vers la table où on lui faisait de grands signes. Au pire, il se trompait de table, il n'y avait pas de dragon à l'horizon pour le frire à la broche.

Il s'assit en bout de table, là où il y avait encore assez de places pour accueillir une autre quinzaine d'élèves, et James, l'un des trop nombreux neveux de Charlie, l'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il était plus vieux que lui de deux ans, comme Marcel, mais la différence d'âge ne se voyait qu'à peine. Grigore avait eu le loisir de remarquer qu'il était bien plus grand que les autres enfants de dix-onze ans.

« Bienvenue, champion ! T'es dans la maison des héros ! »

Il sourit à James en hochant de la tête, avec satisfaction. Il a bien fait de faire confiance à ce chapeau.

« Tonton Charlie va être grave fier de son p'tit fiston !  
-J'suis le fiston de personne, répondit-il, à titre informatif. »

Les gens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'oublier que Charlie n'était pas son père, même pas adoptif. Le terme juste était tuteur légal. C'est sûr que c'était moins poétique mais c'était la seule vérité. Grigore avait bien un père, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était et n'en avait que faire, et aussi une mère, bien sûr, -c'était le cours des choses, après tout -mais elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette alors qu'il était encore bébé. Pour lui, Charlie était son gardien, l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui depuis toujours ; peut-être que pour les autres, ça faisait de lui son père, mais pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'un père.

« C'est ce qu'on dit tous ! répliqua James.  
-Eh, Potter, l'interpella un garçon à côté d'eux. c'est vrai que ta mère va bientôt arrêter le Quidditch ?  
-N'importe quoi ! Qui t'a raconté ces conneries ?! »

Et James se tourna vers l'impudent pour lui faire bien comprendre que Ginny Potter était ô bien loin de la retraite, et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas répandre ce genre de rumeurs honteuses. Grigore le regarda s'énerver avant de sentir quelqu'un s'assoir à sa gauche. Il devina aussitôt que c'était un autre élève fraîchement réparti à Gryffondor. Il était petit et frêle, avec des cheveux châtains clairs très courts, et son visage rond avait encore des joues d'enfant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu-verts qui balayait toute hypothèse d'innocence que Grigore aurait pu se faire avec son apparence.

« Salut, camarade, lui dit-il sans attendre. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Peter Dubois !  
-Ah ouais, salut, répondit Grigore en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. Moi, c'est Grigore.  
-Grégore comment ?  
-Grigore, corrigea-t-il.  
-Grigore avec un i ? Bizarre comme nom ! Et ton nom de famille ?  
-Pourquoi ? C'est important ? »

On ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom de famille, tout le monde se contentait très bien de Grigore à Araphos. Mais Peter fit la moue, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si Grigore passait littéralement à côté du sens même de la vie. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accouda à la table, attendant que ce prénommé Peter éclaire sa lanterne.

« Y'a rien de plus important, mon pote ! Tu vois, les gosses autour de nous ? La moitié ont au moins quelqu'un de leur familia qui est connu pour un truc ou un autre… y'a même un Malefoy qui rentre avec nous, cette année !  
-Et c'est quoi un malefolle ?  
-Ok, mec, va falloir atterrir… »

Grigore lui aurait bien envoyé un bon poing dans le ventre pour le regard désobligeant que Peter lui dédia, mais Peter n'était pas Marcel. S'il le frappait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se relève de si tôt… Alors, il se contenta de le fixer d'un air dangereux et Peter sembla saisir l'avertissement, puisqu'il se recula un peu et adopta un ton un brin moins moqueur.

« Bon, ok, pas grave, tu lis pas Witch Gossip… ni la Gazette du Sorcier… et t'es sans doute jamais sorti de ta grotte au fin fond de la forêt, mais c'est pas grave. Je respecte le vœu d'ermitage, y'a pas de souci.  
-Tu parles vraiment bizarre, commenta Grigore, qui ne saisissait qu'un mot sur deux.  
-Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'est important de connaître le nom de famille, ici ! Enfin, à part pour les né-moldu…  
-Les némoldus ? »

Les malefolle, les némoldus… il avait déjà eu du mal avec les noms des maisons, mais là, il était complètement perdu, et ce gamin n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là. Il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs.

« Ok, d'accord, fit Peter. Maintenant, je sais que t'es un né-moldu. C'est soit ça, soit un alien, de toute façon !  
-C'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, intervint alors Rose, prenant place plus loin à la table. Il vient juste de Roumanie.  
-Ahhhh, d'accoooord…  
-Il ne sait pas grand-chose de comment notre monde marche et ce qu'on peut bien lui expliquer, il l'écoute à moitié, ou l'oublie dans l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Intéressant, décréta Peter en reportant son attention à Grigore qui affichait un air indifférent, Je sais ce dont tu as besoin, mon ami…  
-Et j'ai besoin de quoi ?  
-D'un guide ! »

Il avait peut-être bien besoin d'un guide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : volez, volez jeunesse**

* * *

 _14 septembre 2023_

 _« J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle qu'ils ont choisi ! Goyle, capitaine, ce déliiiire… »_

En rigolant, Grigore serra les lacets de ses protections en cuir des mollets, écoutant Peter continuer son monologue plein de longues phrases, exclamations sardoniques aux accents de colère et ses grands gestes qui faisaient soupirer les autres occupants des vestiaires. Comme il s'agissait des sélections qui suivaient la rentrée, ils étaient plus nombreux qu'habituellement et les vestiaires étaient blindés. Plus de la moitié de la population masculine des Gryffondor était là à se changer, et la tension ne faisait que gonfler à mesure que Peter continuait de pester contre la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe. Il n'y avait bien que Grigore que ça amusait.

 _« Déjà, pour commencer, elle devrait même pas être à Gryffondor ! Ce choixpeau est vraiment un gland en tissu ! ensuite, elle était à peine passable en poursuiveuse, et ils la nomment capitaine, non mais allo…_

 _-Bon, Dubois, tu la boucles ?_ s'exclama un métisse, du bout du vestiaire. _Y'en a qu'aimeraient se changer en paix !_

 _-Ouais, bah t'avais qu'à pas venir si tu veux pas m'entendre, mon joli !_ répliqua Peter. _Ca fait cinq ans que j'suis dans l'équipe, t'es ici chez moi !_

 _-T'es pas encore dans l'équipe ! Personne ne l'est avant que Lucinda nous sélectionne, alors ta gueule ! Et t'étais joueur de réserve !_

 _-Tu me cherches, Thomas, c'est ça ? »_

Peter se retourna vers Grigore qui s'était levé, après avoir fini de poser ses protections, et le prit à parti.

 _« Grig, il me cherche ou c'est quoi, le problème ?_

 _-J'crois bien qu'il te cherche, Pet,_ affirma Grigore avec amusement. _Tu devrais le taper…_

 _-Ouais… »_

Peter se retourna vers Thomas qui s'était avancé en haussant un sourcil et carrant ses épaules, visiblement bien prêt à en venir aux mains. Et bien qu'il était en Cinquième année, et donc de deux ans plus jeune que Peter et Grigore, il approchait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et Peter sentait sa verve diminuer doucement…

 _« Et si tu le tapais, mon gorille ?_ proposa-t-il à Grigore. »

Celui-ci rigola à gorge déployée et lança un regard pour calmer Thomas, avant de se diriger vers la sortie des vestiaires, Peter lui emboitant le pas. Derrière eux, ils entendaient Harry Thomas qui continuait de rager derrière eux contre « la grande gueule insupportable » de Peter avec ses amis.

 _« Ces jeunots,_ fit Peter alors qu'ils sortaient sur le terrain. _Ça devient n'importe quoi, y'a plus de respect…_

 _-Ah, carrément !_

 _-Les garçons ! Les garçons ! »_

Venant des gradins, une fille s'approchait rapidement mais laborieusement, ses bottines à talons s'enfonçant dans la terre. Son épaisse masse de boucles blonds vénitiens rebondissaient sur ses épaules, et elle battait l'air de ses mains aux ongles rongées mais d'un rouge vif, pour garder l'équilibre.

 _« Ax !_ _l'_ accueillit chaleureusement Grigore avec un énorme sourire. _J'croyais que t'avais un rencard !_

 _-Ah ouais, avec le blaireau,_ précisa Peter. »

Tout en s'accrochant au bras que Grigore lui tendit pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, Axelle fusilla Peter du regard. Il fallait toujours que Peter se la ramène sur ses nombreux tons colorés de toutes les nuances du sarcasme et de la plus irritante raillerie. Elle avait envie de se déchausser d'une de ses bottines et de lui enfoncer le talon dans la narine jusqu'à faire dégonfler son gros melon, mais elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se retourna vers son vieux copain d'enfance.

Elle supportait Peter pour l'unique raison qu'il était le meilleur ami de Grigore. Faire sa connaissance le jour de sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard, il y a six ans, avait été une bien mauvaise expérience et elle avait très clairement annoncé à Grigore qu'il était hors de question qu'elle traine avec eux si c'était pour se payer le caractère atroce de Peter Dubois, et les deux garçons avaient bien rigolé en la voyant sortir du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait été bien résolue de se trouver d'autres amis mais c'était avec beaucoup de frustration qu'elle revenait à tous les coups vers ces deux-là, parce que le reste de la population de Poudlard ne semblait pas être pleinement conscient de la grandeur d'Axelle Morgan.

 _« C'est ça, mon rencard !_ fulmina-t-elle. _Wes veut absolument assister à vos sélections débiles ! J'en ai marre de vous, les mecs, vous êtes tous obsédés par ce fichu sport !_

 _-Eh, sur un autre ton, la pouffie ! Tu devrais être moins ingrate, c'est grâce à nous que t'es un tant soit peu populaire, ici ! Et c'est parce qu'on est des stars de Quidditch !_

 _-Pitié,_ se moqua-t-elle. _T'es sur la touche, trois matchs sur quatre ! T'en as joué combien en cinq ans, deux ?_

 _-Trois !_ siffla-t-il. _Et à chaque fois, j'ai fait gagner l'équipe ! C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont tous peur de mon talent ! Mais cette année, c'est mon tour de briller !_

 _-Ouais, si Lucinda te choisit, mec,_ lui rappela Grigore.

 _-Et vu le troll que t'es avec elle,_ ajouta Axelle en changeant de pied d'appui tout en prenant son air le plus certain, _elle risque pas de te prendre !_

 _-Je suis le meilleur batteur de l'école, elle est obligée de me prendre ! C'est ça, le business ! »_

Grigore et Axelle échangèrent un coup d'œil clairement sceptique mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de dissuader Peter de la moindre chose. Chaque graine d'idée poussait, dans la tête de Peter Dubois, comme un des haricots magiques de Jack.

 _« Morgan ! Sors immédiatement du terrain !_ cria Scorpius Malefoy, au pied du gradin de Serpentard. _Tu abimes le terrain avec tes talons !_

 _-Rho, oui, CA VA !_ hurla-t-elle en réponse, déjà rouge de vexation, avant de marmonner, _de quoi il se mêle, celui-là…_

 _-C'est le nouveau préfet-en-chef,_ leur rappela Grigore. _Et j'suis sûr qu'il est là pour regarder Rose ! Ils se sont mis ensemble, cet été !_

 _-Ah bon ?!_ s'écria-t-elle, très intéressée.

 _-Ouais bah, y'a vraiment trop de contact intra-maison !_ déclara Peter avec désapprobation. _C_ ' _est les sélec des Gryffondor, et y'a toute la basse-cour de l'école qu'est là, entre les Serpillères et les blaireaux, ça commence à aller… je sais que vous êtes fan de nous, mais…_

 _-On est fans de rien du tout !_ bondit-elle de fureur, manquant de se tendre la cheville. _Vous autres, les gryffons, vous êtes les pires ! Vous vous prenez vraiment pour des stars, faut redescendre ! »_

Appréciant comme toujours les prises de bec ridicules de ses deux amis, Grigore retenait Axelle du coude pour ne pas qu'elle s'étale dans la pelouse qu'elle continuait de piétiner. Il se demandait constamment pourquoi elle s'entêtait à ne mettre que des talons vertigineux, en dehors des heures de cours où les talons de plus de cinq centimètres étaient interdits, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à atteindre le bout d'un couloir sans trébucher.

 _« PAR MERLIN, MORGAN !_ cria à nouveau Scorpius en commençant à avancer vers eux. _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?! Tu veux passer ta soirée de demain, en retenue ?_

 _-Oh_ _ **seigneur**_ _,_ grogna-t-elle (Grigore s'esclaffa, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jurait comme ses parents), _ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'il est préfet-en-chef, et ça y est, il tape dans l'abus de pouvoir ! bon, me faites pas trop honte, vous deux !_

 _-A plus, Ax !_

 _-Va plutôt échanger ta salive avec ton blaireau ! »_

Et elle s'en allait après avoir hésité fortement à frapper Peter, sous le regard furibard de Scorpius qui l'attendait, les mains perchées sur ses hanches avec sévérité.

 _« J'sais pas qui se charge de nommer les capitaines et les préfets, mais faut qu'ils arrêtent la fumette…_

 _-Ca pourrait être pire,_ nuança Grigore _, ils auraient pu te nommer, toi !_

 _-Retire ça de suite, Carnatar !_

 _-Ceux qui sont là pour les sélections peuvent s'approcher,_ s'éleva alors une voix près du centre du terrain. _Je vais bientôt commencer ! »_

Et toute l'attention se focalisa sur une grande brune dont les interminables et bien trop fins cheveux s'emmêlaient à la plus petite brise. Un grand sourire sympathique aux lèvres, elle faisait de grands gestes de ses deux bras très bronzés pour que tout le monde se regroupent vers elle.

 _« Que le spectacle commence, ouais,_ décréta Peter avec un sourire carnassier. »

* * *

 _15 septembre 2023_

 _« Alors, comme ça, tu sors avec Malefoy, hummm ?_

 _-Semblerait,_ répondit Rose en se servant une deuxième côte de porc.

 _-Ca va aider, ça, pour les sélec… »_

Grigore se mit à rire en feuilletant vaguement son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, après avoir enfourné une large fourchette de spaguetti à la sauce tomate, accompagnée d'un bout de pain. Ils avaient un contrôle de routine, de la rentrée, dans une heure et, n'ayant absolument aucune mémoire, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir sur le babillage incessant et inintéressant de leur fantôme de professeur. Non pas qu'il ait véritablement su quelque chose, à un moment donné, mais les grandes vacances qu'il avait passé en Roumanie n'avait rien arrangé au peu de choses qu'il avait enregistré pendant sa Sixième Année. Mais bon, il révisait pour la forme, les T ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça, s'il devait être franc. A la fin de cette année, il comptait bien retourner en Roumanie, et là-bas, les BUSES et ASPICS n'avaient pas grandes importances, et connaître tout sur les révoltes des gobelins n'aidaient pas à survivre à un environnement plein de dragons.

 _« Ah ouais, et comment ?_ s'intéressa Rose avec un dédain calme.

 _-Bah, t'sais, les Goyle et les Malefoy sont copinous, entre mangemorts… »_

Rose posa un coude à côté de son assiette, mâchant encore son bout de viande, pour bien écouter le discours pleins de sous-entendus de Peter.

 _« Le père de Scorpius déteste celui de Lucinda,_ lâcha-t-elle enfin platement, avec un regard appuyé.

 _-Et j'suis une fille très objective !_ intervint Lucinda. »

Rose et Grigore se tournèrent en même temps vers Lucinda qui se tenait, debout derrière eux, avec un grand sourire. Lucinda était l'exemple parfait de l'adolescente sportive. Que ce soit les baskets de sport qu'elle ne quittait jamais, sa grande silhouette athlétique, son teint bronzé ou l'énergie et le dynamisme qui imprégnaient le moindre ses gestes, elle était faite pour le sport.

 _« Oh ça, on verra bien, Irma !_ rétorqua Peter. »

La jeune femme eut une grimace instantanée à l'entente de son prénom. Officiellement, elle s'appelait Irma Lucinda Goyle, mais elle se faisait appeler par son second prénom tant la simple entente de son premier prénom la faisait crisser des dents, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait que Peter Dubois pour ne pas respecter son choix.

 _« Vous êtes tous les trois sélectionnés, dans l'équipe,_ annonça-t-elle sans plus attendre.

 _-Oh, cool !_ se réjouit Rose tandis que Grigore affichait un immense sourire.

 _-Oui, je suis sûre qu'on formera une équipe du tonnerre !_ assura Lucinda avec conviction.

 _-D'habitude, t'sais, Irma, les_ _ **capitaines**_ _,_ dit Peter en marquant bien ce dernier mot, _affichent une feuille avec les nouveaux membres dans la salle-commune, si personne t'a tenue informée de comment ça marche…_

 _-Oh non, je sais ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà affichée, il y a vingt minutes ! Mais je préférais l'annoncer à mes nouveaux joueurs personnellement, je trouve ça plus convivial !_

 _-Pet est encore en réserve ?_ demanda Grigore.

 _-Sympa, mon gorille_ **,** grogna l'intéressé, _ta confiance en mes capacités me touche…_

 _-Non, non ! Il est en batteur avec toi ! J'ai pensé que vous feriez un bon duo !_

 _-Merci, Lucinda, c'est cool !_ fit Grigore. »

Lucinda et lui échangèrent une poignée de main typique de l'équipe de Quidditch, puis elle jeta un bref regard à Peter qui souriait avec joie, heureux d'être enfin dans l'équipe. Elle eut un petit sourire avant que Rose ne demande qui étaient les autres joueurs.

 _« J'ai choisi Deborah et Jun en poursuiveuses, et la p'tite Samira pour le poste d'attrapeur !_

 _-Ouais, que des filles, quoi,_ nota Peter.

 _-Non, je veux juste les meilleurs,_ répliqua-t-elle en souriant. _Le premier entraînement est ce soir, j'ai réussi à réserver le terrain avant tous les autres !_

 _-Bien joué, ma poule !_ la félicita Rose. »

Lucinda leur sourit encore avant de partir annoncer à Harry Thomas qu'il était le gardien de réserve.

 _« Elle va carrément nous faire gagner la coupe,_ décida Rose.

 _-Humpf,_ railla Peter, _c'est ça. »_

* * *

 _20 septembre 2023_

« P – il faut vraiment revoir la théorie, de grosses lacunes au niveau des bases »

Avec une moue désintéressée, Grigore releva les yeux vers le professeur de DCFM, Mr Dash, qui, après avoir fait voler d'un coup de baguette tous les devoirs sur les tables des élèves, s'était levé pour commencer à faire la correction. Il se demandait pourquoi les professeurs se bornaient à réécrire encore et encore les mêmes annotations sur ses devoirs. Il retourna son parchemin et prit sa plume pour se mettre à dessiner des dragons qui volaient autour d'une montagne.

Assis sur le pupitre de devant, comme tous les autres cours, Peter se balançait sur la chaise en écoutant Dash et glissant à voix haute des commentaires, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours particulier, ce qui fatiguait l'enseignant qui préférait l'ignorer et exaspérait la moitié des élèves qui n'était pas amusée. Le E rouge était parfait et glorieux sur son propre devoir, bien mis en évidence, sur le coin de son pupitre.

 _« Pour avoir tous les points à cette question, il fallait écrire toutes les théories du sommeil des inferis. Qui veut bien lire sa réponse ? »_

Quelques élèves levèrent la main, dont Peter, mais Grigore quant à lui continuait son œuvre d'art.

 _« Allez-y, Miss Giovanni, on vous écoute. »_

Et même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Grigore écouta la voix douce de la jeune femme qui lut sa réponse et ajouta des détails au museau du dragon de la pointe de sa plume, jusqu'à ce que Peter intervienne en faisant une blague et qu'il doive faire une pause dans son dessin pour rigoler.

Quand il arriva devant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, les escaliers étaient déjà apparents, ce qui confirma qu'elle l'attendait bien pour lui toucher deux mots. Dash ne lui avait pas précisa le motif de la convocation, il lui avait juste dit, à la fin du cours, que le professeur McGonagall voulait lui parler après le repas du soir. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ca devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ses notes. Il avait déjà été convoqué quelques fois, et quand ce n'était pas pour ses notes, c'était parce qu'une bagarre avait mal tourné, et ça faisait bien deux ans que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Il alla alors tranquillement monter les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa à la porte, attendant que McGonagall l'autorise à rentrer pour le faire. La vieille dame était installée derrière son bureau, rédigeant manifestement une lettre au vu de la danse que faisait une jolie plume brune sous ses yeux attentifs.

 _« Prenez place, Mr Carnatar._

 _-Bonjour, M'dame, comment ça va ? »_

Il vint s'assoir sur l'une des deux chaises, enfouissant ses deux mains dans la poche de son pantalon noir d'uniforme, et McGonagall eut un petit rictus. La plume cessa d'écrire et se reposa à côté du parchemin.

 _« Je vais très bien, Mr, je vous remercie de votre inquiétude,_ répondit-elle. _Vous devez vous douter de l'objet de votre présence dans mon bureau._

 _-Mes notes._

 _-Pour commencer,_ approuva-t-elle avant de réciter de mémoire. _D, en sortilège et métamorphose P, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal T, en Histoire de la magie…_

 _-Pas mes meilleures,_ concéda-t-il.

 _-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la Divination, ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième point… Mr Carnatar, je vous avais déjà dit l'année dernière, me semble-t-il, d'arrêter de sécher les heures de cours. Je pensais que vous étiez lassé des retenues, le samedi soir._

 _-J'préfère largement les retenues aux heures de Divination, M'dame._

 _-Et d'Histoire de la magie, manifestement._

 _-Oui, aussi. »_

La directrice soupira, sous le rire jovial du portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Grigore jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'ancien directeur qu'il commençait à avoir l'impression de connaître personnellement, pour toutes les tranches de rigolades qu'ils avaient partagées quand il était venu ici.

 _« Ecoutez, Mr Carnatar, je sais bien que c'est difficile pour vous et que vous ne comprenez pas l'importance des études, étant donné votre origine…_

 _-M'dame, à Araphos, on s'en fout de mon bulletin._

 _-Merci pour votre confirmation,_ ironisa-t-elle. _Mais vous êtes ici, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et il serait tout aussi bien pour vous que vous tiriez de votre passage à Poudlard le maximum. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous avez des compétences. Vous avez un niveau excellent en Soin des Créatures Magiques E, en Botanique et en Astronomie et même A, en potion. C'est très bien._

 _-Bah, ça c'est mes matières,_ fit-il en souriant.

 _-Et vous vous investissez beaucoup dans votre équipe de Quidditch, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous de la part de tous les capitaines que vous avez eus. »_

Le sourire de Grigore ne fit que s'élargir, ce qui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire à la directrice.

 _« C'est donc pour ça que je vous ai convoqué en tout début de cette année, pour que vous passiez vos ASPICS dans les meilleures conditions._

 _-Eh, ben, c'est bien sympa de votre part, m'dame !_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _-C'est mon métier, Mr Carnatar,_ lui rappela-t-elle. _Donc, pour commencer, il va falloir que vous décidiez d'une autre option pour remplacer la Divination._

 _-Ouais, j'pensais que c'était cool mais c'est plutôt bidon… »_

Elle feuilletait son dossier scolaire et fit donc une pause pour bien appuyer le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui jeta. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main et elle rabaissa ses yeux sur son dossier, alors qu'il s'installait mieux dans la chaise et se passait une main dans ses cheveux noir cendre.

 _« L'étude des Moldus me dit bien,_ décida-t-il.

 _-Très bien, j'effectuerai le changement. Je compte sur vous pour fournir davantage d'efforts dans cette option-ci, Mr Carnatar. »_

Il laissa le silence répondre à sa place alors, elle poursuivit :

 _« Je ne peux bien évidemment pas laisser impuni les heures que vous avez séchées, depuis la rentrée…_

 _-Quelles heures ?_

 _-Vous savez que même s'il est un fantôme, le professeur Binns fait l'appel, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-J'ai fini par m'en douter…_

 _-Donc, en raison du peu d'impact que les heures de retenue ont sur vous, j'ai décidé de passer à une autre technique qui, je l'espère, vous motivera un peu plus pour vos études. »_

Sa curiosité piquée, Grigore s'accouda au fauteuil et se pencha un peu vers le bureau.

 _« Vous devez vous inscrire à un club de l'école._

 _-Un… club ?_

 _-Oui, vous êtes au courant de l'existence de clubs extra-scolaire, Mr Carnatar ?_

 _-Ouais… »_

Peter était dans le club d'échec sorcier et Axelle avait écrit, à un moment donné, un article dans le journal de l'école. Elle avait été aussi membre de la chorale, s'il se rappelait bien, mais ça ne lui avait jamais dit de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ces clubs. Après tout, il était déjà dans l'équipe de Quidditch, depuis sa première année, ça lui suffisait amplement. McGonagal ne cacha pas son air ravie face à sa réaction.

 _« Dans ma grande clémence, je ne vous en impose pas un et vous laisse le choix._

 _-Toujours aussi sympa…_

 _-J'ai une réputation à tenir, Mr Carnatar. »_

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ! :) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_**


End file.
